Puisi Untuk Sungmin
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sebuah puisi indah yang ingin sekali ku dengar dari bibirmu, namun kau hanya diam membisu, tak memperdulikan betapa aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu,    mind to RnR?


Title : Puisi Untuk Sungmin (Kyuhyun POV)

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KyuMin

Rating : Unknown

Type : Poetry, Oneshot

Summary : sebuah puisi indah yang ingin sekali ku dengar dari bibirmu, namun kau hanya diam membisu, tak memperdulikan betapa aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu,

Disclaimer : KyuMin bukan punya saya T_T

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Puisi Untuk Sungmin =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Aku ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat itu kita berdua sedang mengikuti lomba berpuisi di sekolah kita. Aku baru sekali bertemu denganmu, padahal kita satu sekolah, tapi—kita berbeda kelas dan sampai akhirnya aku mengenalmu.

Namun seketika, aku terlonjak kaget mendengar semua kata kata yang keluar lembut dari bibir pinkmu, suaramu—begitu indah.

Ada perasaan kagum saat mendengarnya dan entah kenapa—aku ingin selalu mendengarnya—setiap waktu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat MC memanggil namaku dan menuntutku untuk membacakan puisi yang aku bawa, namun saat di panggung, puisi itu berubah—aku justru membacakan sesuatu yang tiba tiba langsung keluar dengan sangat lancar dari mulutku.

'kau, kau indah di saat malam, kau indah bersama bintang,

Aku mengagumimu, wahai bulanku.

Baru saja kita bertemu, baru saja aku melihatmu,

Namun apa kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta padamu?

Entah apa pandangan orang tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Entah apa kata orang saat aku menyebut namamu yang baru saja ku tahu,

Aku tak mengerti, aku tak memahami,

Bagaimana caranya melawan gejolak rasa di dalam hati ini.

Akankah kau tahu?

Bulan itu adalah kau?

Akankah kau tahu?

Cinta itu adalah kau?

Berkali kali aku takjub mendengar suaramu,

Berkali kali aku tak berkedip saat memandangmu,

Ternyata suaramu begitu merdu,

Ternyata dirimu begitu indah.

Kau takkan pernah terlupa,

Selamanya tersimpan di hatiku,

Walau kau tak tahu aku disini mencintaimu,

Namun aku akan tetap bertahan, sampai akhirnya waktu mengizinkan,

Aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu,

Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu,

Hanya kamu, hanya dirimu, wahai bulan malamku'

Puisi itu mengalir lancar dari mulutku, namun anehnya, semua bertepuk tangan termasuk dirimu,

Kau memperhatikanku, kau melihatku dan tersenyum untukku,

Betapa indah senyum itu, betapa ingin aku memilikinya,

Namun aku tak boleh egois, aku bukan siapa siapamu, dan kau bukan siapa siapaku,

Aku mengalah dan hanya membalas senyummu,

Lalu aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya, termasuk padamu.

Kau tahu?

Semenjak saat itu kita perlahan dekat, saat turun dari panggung kita berkenalan,

Dan aku mendengar suaramu lagi saat kau menyebut namamu,

'Lee Sungmin imnida' ucapmu, dan seketika, jantungku berdetak, indah suaramu memabukanku, namun aku berusaha menjawab dalam gugupku,

'Cho Kyuhyun imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu' jawabku dan kita saling berjabat tangan, kau tersenyum dan seketika aku ingin MATI saat itu juga, kau—kau sangat cantik, sungguh aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Setelah hari itu—kita semakin dekat, yang ternyata kau adalah anak dari sahabat ummaku, sungguh aku sangat senang,

Hari hari kita lewati bersama, setiap waktu, setiap saat, namun aku tetap tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku takut—aku takut kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu,

Bahkan sampai hari itu tiba, bahkan sampai hari itu datang,

Di saat dimana kau benar benar pergi meninggalkanku,

Aku baru berani mengatakannya padamu, aku baru berani mengucapkannya walaupun aku malu.

Aku menangis memelukmu, berulang kali aku meminta agar kau tetap bertahan bersamaku,

Berulang kali aku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, namun kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu dan tersenyum menatapku,

Kau bilang, kau baik baik saja,

Kau bilang, kau akan bertahan,

Namun apa? Kau meninggalkanku dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku dan membalas semua perkataanku,

Kau bilang, 'Nado Saranghaeyo Kyunie. Nado Saranghaeyo' ucapmu dan setelah itu kau pergi, nafasmu berhenti, jiwamu melayang dan ikut pergi,

Namun ku tahu, hatimu kau titipkan padaku,

Karena kau berikan hatimu untukku.

Aku, keluargaku dan semua keluargamu menangis,

Kenapa harus kau yang meninggalkanku?

Kenapa harus kau yang menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan itu?

Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku?

Semenjak kepergianmu, hari hari seakan hampa,

Tak ada lagi suara merdu dan puisi indah yang ku dengar dari mulutmu,

Semua hanya kenangan, antara kau dan aku,

Yang bagiku semuanya akan tersimpan rapi di dalam lubuk hatiku,

Selamanya, selama yang aku mau.

Sungmin, itulah kamu,

Dan apakah sekarang kau sedang mendengarku?

Apakah kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?

Berpuisilah untukku, biarkan aku mendengar suara merdu nan indahmu lagi,

Walau hanya sekali saja, walau hanya sedetika saja,

Kenapa kau justru diam?

Kenapa kau tak menjawabku?

Ku mohon, sekali saja, hiks T_T

Aku tahu, kau takkan pernah menjawab, takkan pernah.

Sungmin ah,

Tahukah kau?

Saat umma dan appaku menyuruhku untuk mencari penggantimu,

Apa kau tahu apa yang aku bilang?

Aku hanya bilang, selamanya hanya ada kau dihatiku,

Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintaimu,

Sampai akhirnya kita bertemu,

Ya, itulah jawabanku, yang hanya di balaskan dengan banyak tetesan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mata ummaku,

Aku jahat pada ummaku, tapi kau lebih jahat karena meninggalkanku,

Sungmin, jika kau tak mau berpuisi, biarkan aku yang berpuisi untukmu,

Aku harap kau mendengarnya,

Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku berpuisi untukmu,

Selanjutnya, kita akan berpuisi bersama sama lagi,

Dan kau harus mau mendengarnya dan melakukannya bersamaku,

'rintik rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi,

Dan di saat itu, aku mengingatmu.

Air hujan membahasi jalanan di sepanjang kota,

Dan di saat itu, aku memikirkanmu.

Di setiap waktu, di setiap denyut jantungku,

Kau selalu teringat, kau selalu terukir indah di dalam hatiku.

Akankah kau tahu?

Aku berharap kau datang menemaniku.

Namun aku tahu, semua hanya asa palsu,

Semua hanya harapan usangm

Kau takkan pernah disini lagi,

Kecuali aku yang menyusulmu dan pergi ketempatmu.

Cinta, aku mengenal cinta melalui merdunya suaramu,

Aku mengenal cinta melalui indahnya kata kata di dalam puisimu,

Aku mengenal cinta melalui cerahnya senyummu,

Karena kamu, karena kamu dalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

Akankah kau dengar?

Betapa hati ini menjerit?

Akankah kau tahu?

Betapa hati ini menangis?

Meminta pada Tuhan agar aku bisa bersama dirimu?

Meminta pada Tuhan agar kau bersamaku?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Apa yang harus ku kerjakan?

Semuanya seakan mustahil?

Kau takkan pernah ku rengkuh lagi, kau hanya sebuah angan yang perlahan harus ku lepas?

Namun keputusan ini benar,

Aku harus menyusulmu,

Aku harus bersama denganmu,

Karena selamanya, kau adalah nafas hidupku, selamanya'

Ini adalah puisi terakhirku, dan setelah ini,

Tunggulah aku di depan pintu tempat dimana sekarang kau berada,

Karena aku akan segera menyusulmu, menyusul jiwamu yang telah lama hilang, bersamamu.

SRETT—

Aku bersamamu ~

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= FIN =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
